


Some stuff is only meant for under the covers

by Queenie_Is_Here



Series: General Au [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Club Errera (Red vs. Blue), Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Eventual Smut, F/M, New York City, Other, Project Freelancer, Returning Home, South Carolina, candy kisses, problems with pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Is_Here/pseuds/Queenie_Is_Here
Summary: Carolina sometimes has issues with herself, as a basic couple, she has to know some things. She is always nice but York always knows better inside of the relationship.





	Some stuff is only meant for under the covers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time doing these small stories, they are really fun, they bring joy to me as a person, Follow me on red vs blue amino for a small dm and maybe even a roleplay! I hope you enjoy the story! It took me a bit to come up with.

"I asked her to stay. but she wouldn't listen.” York sighed at his words, putting them inside his small pocketbook. He held his steering wheel with a tight grip, he pulled it to the right, taking the turn. He got out of his car, standing still before opening his door. He wasn’t a person to chase after his one-night stand. This was different. He was in love with this empty person. He had met her at a club. Another one night stand for him.

Her kisses kept him up...

The small nudges...

Her small laugh….

This made him crazy. He opened his phone, looking at his phone to even to see if she thought of him. He snuck a photo of her into his phone, it was of her glaring at him with a smirk and wink. He felt himself melt at the thought of her next to him, giving him little shocks through the small touches. He let out a gasp, he felt a small shock after his dog licked his leg. He shivered and leaned down to pet the dog. 

With his daydream ruined, he walked into his kitchen and poured some dog food into a bowl and set it down. He pets his puppy’s head. The small dog barked and started to eat. He smiled and walked away. He looked at his phone again. The feeling came back to him as he leaned on the broken down wall. He just thought of her, holding him close, rubbing down his arm with small nips on his shoulder before pushing him away and going to leave.

He knew the mark was still on his shoulder, some on his neck as well. His ex-had has been bugging him for months, she just made him melt again. He let out a small breath. His phone pinged to life, //Thank you for last night. I really liked it.// He felt his heart burst into big fires. He swallowed hard and put her contact in. He quickly shot a text back after, \\\No problem Lina bean. If you’re okay with me calling you that.\\\ He sent with a winky face before putting his phone away and going to bullshit some dinner. 

He moved his hands down the side of his fridge, it was always empty despite his good pay. If he would have saved some money for his food, he wouldn’t be eating as much take out as he is now, He sighed, he opened the cabinets and began to grab some veggies, oil, and some seasoning salt. He opened his freezer and grabbed the ten pounds of meat he had bought. “She left before I had the chance to say. Oh..” He sighed at his words, moving to grab his knife and slice the meat. He sighed softly and continued to cut down the meat to smaller pieces as best as he could with the dull knife.

His eye scanned down the large, a cold glare at the meat, he stabbed the knife into the meat. His eyes closed as he felt his heartthrob. He took a gasp for a deep breath. He shook off the cold feeling before looking away with a sigh. He pulled the knife out of the meat and went back to cut it. He worked for his hands over the meat and continued to cut it, his hands going on it and cutting it. He went till it was into small pieces. He turned on the burners, lighting them and moving to put the meat into the pot. He let it simmer lightly, moving to wash his hands and finish up. 

 

He sighed and moved to go back and turn the meat. He set the veggies inside a bowl and set it inside of the microwave. He turned on the timer while cooking. “Delta set alarm for calling Lina at six.” He spoke loud enough. The speaker buzzed with approval. /”Alarm set, now playing Maroon 5, Nothing lasts forever.”\ The monotone voice spoke before the toon settled in. He bit his lip. He sang the lyrics under his breath as he turned the meat. “It is so easy to see Dysfunction between you and me, We must free up these tired souls, Before the sadness kills us both..” He looked down and put the meat on a plate,

He set it down and began to finish other things. He brushed away some of the stuff on his shirt. He moved to turn off the stove, “Delta, call Babe.” He spoke, a quick response, “Which one?” IT was almost sarcastic, “Fuck you too D, Call Lina.” He said again with a small laugh as he started to make mashed potatoes… 

The speaker rang, it went on twice, 

“.Hello, Carolina Church, how may I be of assistance, You mark it, I target.” She spoke in a chirpy voice as she sounded like she was out of breath, she had just done a quick workout. 

“Hope you don’t mind targeting my bed then, I kinda miss you inside of it.” He spoke in a slick tone with a sly smirk on his face as he spoke aloud, he moved to set the pan back and serve dinner.

“Dinner is ready huh?” She asked softly as she raised a brow. “Just the first course, I still need to get out of my aspirin and go get in bed with scented candles for you.” He said as he leaned on his counter, his eyes becoming hazy as he spoke in a seductive voice. 

She felt her breath hitch, “Be there soon babe, Anything you want to drink?” She spoke as she played with her necklace, it was the one she took from him, his personal locket of photos of him as a teen. Now with a photo of her. The photo was old but it showed when she dyed her hair a bright red. 

“Hmm, maybe you?” He said with a smirk as he spoke, “I’ll take a black coffee with honey. Two cups.” He said as he started to serve the food with a smile on his face as he did so. 

“ Gotcha, See you in ten babes.” She spoke, “I have to be home around 2:30 unless I am staying the night with you. I still have work.” it was obvious she was inside the car as her voice was more monotone and wind could be heard gushing around the speaker. 

“You can stay, I'll be gone before you wake up, I have to work really early, in the time you wake up.” He said softly as he set the plates on the table. He had been holding something for the girl, her badge and photos. “ I also have some of your things, ” he spoke with a smile.

“ Oh so is that we're my underwear went?” She said sarcastically. “They are mine, maybe I'll put them on for you,” he said with a small purr as he fixed the presentation of the plates. She let out a laugh, his stomach fluttered with the butterflies she had gave him, “Maybe Carter, keep all my clothes you have over there actually.” she said with a smile as she turned the wheel, her car did a smooth turn as she turned off the car, she stepped out, she was wearing a short dress with a pair of leggings underneath. 

He hummed, “Maybe I should go get-” He was interrupted as his motion alarm went off, blaring across his house. “Nice welcoming.” He sighed, “Delta, shut off the alarm and hang up.” The alarm shut off and then call went off, He walked the door and went to go open it, there she stood, her fire-like hair, her bright green emerald like eyes shores in the sunlight, he felt his eyes travel down her body, studying her body with as much detail. 

She glanced at him, her eyes looked to where he was looking. She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek, stepping in. She had two cups of coffee and a small little plastic bag. She put her cigarette out and set it down in his ashtray. 

He smirked and moved to kiss the back of her neck. He had his arms around her waist as he did so. He rubbed her stomach with a small smile against her neck. She laughed she set down the stuff and turned to face him, her hands resting on his cheeks as she smiled. She kissed him with a small peck, “Smells good.” She said as she pets him lightly, moving to rub his arm as he went closer to her with a swift movement. She quickly pushed away and went to serve the drinks, she passed him his coffee and the bottle of honey. 

“Why thank you, babe.” He said with a roll of his eyes before going to sit down next to her, their feet tangled together as he grabbed her hand, saying a silent prayer. She closed her eyes, repeating what he was saying. He took a breath and began to eat, he gave himself a spoonful of mashed potatoes and some meat. 

Carolina smiled as she began to eat. She sipped some of her unsweetened tea. She had sprayed perfume all over her, she was aware that she had smelled like sweat. 

They fished off their dinner and sighed, Lina was the first to get up, collecting dishes and going to wash going. York smiled and stood up, 10:28 pm was the time. He went behind her and hugged her as she washed the plates. She did them with ease as she hummed. “Delta, power on music.” He spoke as he rubbed her sides, guiding her hips side to side with the music, “ I tried and tried to let you know, I love you but I’m letting go. May not last but I don't know..” 

She hummed against the tune, allowing him to continue to be charming as she did so. Her hands washed over the plates before turning off the water. She shut everything off and moved to the side. She sat on the counter and pulled him to her, a small hug as she kissed his head. He was still quietly singing to her as he held her close. 

He lifted her off the counter and kept her lips wrapped around him with a smile on his face as she wrapped her legs around him, her around his neck as well. She kissed his cheek as she carried her around his small apartment with ease. She was quite heavy but he was almost used to having to push cars and lift weights. He would have to pick up tiers and put them on the cars and or move them away. Some things can be better or worse to him but he tends to continue working, 

Lina smiled at his effort to carry her around for all this time. This had to be used with caution. After all, this was all a form of work. To him in some way shape or form. She kissed his temple, leaving some of her matte lipstick on there. The mark showed almost like a penny on white paper, her lipstick was a bright red with maroon mixed with it. It was just almost a normal colour for him. His pillows were practically stained with the lipstick she had on. 

“So, Is this what a pick me up is?” She said with a small smirk as she looked into his eye. He rolled his one good eye and laughed, “This is the first thing I do on my dates.” He said with a smirk before kissed her lightly, pulling away quickly with a smile on his face. 

She rolled her eyes and got off of him. She grabbed her drink and his and passed him his. He grabbed it and sipped on the darker liquid with ease, downing the last of it before grabbing his other cup and finishing off that cup as well. The cup was filled to the brim with the bitter liquid. She hummed and kissed his cheek. She moved to start drinking her bitter tea. Both of them were like fire and ice, One loved the bitter stuff and the other could hardly stand anything unsweetened other than coffee. 

Their taste always seemed different but they always ended up being the same. They always seemed to crawl back to each other, even if this was a one night stand, she made sure that he had her number. 

This was different now. She came over to see him, allowing herself to ask him what he wanted and if she could come over. She was always a wonderful person at heart, this was new for her, she was at a club with her friends and she was had walked away. Many men were grabbing her hips and pulling her to them. She couldn't remember how many bloody noses that she had to give. She looked down the bar. 

York sat there, getting ready to leave to find his friend. He flicked the lighter on and off, the flame was brighter every time he flickered it on. She raised a brow, she walked to him, an aching the warm lighter, she flicked it on and watched the Flame dance in awe. She closed it, “Hello.” She said with a smile, pocketing the lighter into her purse. The skirt she had on was flowing around her, the white shirt was just showing off. The black strap from her bra was visible. She looked where he was looking and laughed quietly. 

“ Oh I am sorry, that was rude.” He said with a small chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. His voice slurred with a drunken tone. He sipped the water he had ordered with a small gulp. She raised a brow, sitting next to him and crossing her legs, the skirt now exposing her smooth legs and a part of her shorts. He was glancing at her, his blue eyes fixing over her and meeting hers, She raised a brow again and crossed her arms. 

He looked away from her and laughed, “So.. I am guessing that isn’t my lighter no more huh?” He asked softly as he glanced at her. She laughed his words off and pressed a tender kiss on his lips, walking away from him, her hips swaying to the beat, the bright colours of the club reflected off of her bright hair with aura going around her. Her features looks great inside of the orange light of the club. Her face held these soft details and they would harden at the smallest question with effects of everything. There was something about her which sparked the smallest glances. Even if it was just a small glance, alot of different things. 


End file.
